


Levi's Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, aka my favorite thing, and levi is a sap, but he writes poetry, eren is a dork, i'm stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds something in Eren's cell while cleaning. If Eren ever found out, he would be embarrassed beyond belief.</p><p>So, of course, Levi brings it up later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I was up at 2AM thinking about this stupid shit.

Dusty, dirty, dingy, damp. Dark. Five words that start with the letter 'D', a letter Levi would rather use when thinking of words such as detergent, or disinfectant, or dustless. Yes, that's a word whether or not anyone was with him on it or not.

Dungeon also started with that letter, the dungeon in which cells were held. Cell started with 'C' as did the word _clean_ , ah yes, Levi's favorite word. His dust rag had seen better days, though. Had the brat taken better care of his quarters, Levi wouldn't have to—no, no don't think negatively, now Levi. Eren's been quite busy with other things such as Hanji's experiments, Erwin's strategy meetings, and on top of that, training.

And outside of that, he still is expected to clean his 3DMG to sparkling perfection, wash his clothes and himself, help make dinner, _and_ if that weren't enough, he was a teenager. They did need time for themselves.

Levi understood that. But what he didn't understand was what it was Eren did in his free time—rare as it was—that kept him from so much as taking a broom to the floor?

The captain sighed, annoyed at himself for thinking about it too long. He would clean Eren's cell while the boy was with Hanji, _just this one time,_ and he would make it clear to the brat that he's better keep it clean.

After the cell bars had been wiped down carefully, Levi set in to wash the floors. The cell wasn't much wider than the hallway itself, though he knew there must be years of dust underneath the brat's bed. Once the floors surrounding the bed was washed, Levi ducked down on all fours to check the damage under the bed—

"What the fuck is this shit..." His eyes narrowed at the sight of a crumpled piece of paper under the bed. Extending his arm, he swiped it up and got back to his feet. He sighed. Eren should know better by now.

Levi began to uncrumple the wad of paper. What could it be? A drawing? He doubted Eren was one to draw or doodle. Maybe it was a note from Hanji? The woman did often write charts for him to follow... but on such flimsy stationary? And even so, Eren wouldn't trash such valuable information.

Levi's eyes scanned the paper carefully. It was Eren's handwriting, he was sure of that...

" _Oh.._." he murmured.

Well, he would be sure to being that up later.

* * *

Dinner started with the letter 'D', along with the words disgusting, pertaining to the condition of the mess hall, and  _dumbasses_ , a word he'd use to describe everyone he sat with during meals. As he sat beside a particularly loud dumbass with glasses, he could feel the wrinkled paper in his back pocket crinkle slightly against the bench. He planned on ignoring the thing until much later, when he could talk to Eren alone about it. He could have called the brat to his office before dinner, but the paperwork on his desk kept him from that.

To his right, Hanji was telling him nonstop about some experiment Eren had been helping her with to determine the temperature of a titan's regeneration steam. He didn't understand the point of that, who cared how hot the shit was? Shrugging to himself, he looked down at his dinner and placed his napkin neatly over his lap, getting ready to eat.

A hand slapped him roughly on the shoulder, gripping it tightly, nearly causing him to drop his spoon. "Levi," Hanji's tone was urgent. "What's that in your pocket?"

"Why are you looking at my ass?"

"It's nice." Hanji answered, matter-of-factly, before repeating her question. "So, what's in your pocket?"

"It's just paper." Ignoring her comment about his backside, Levi went back to his dinner. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hanji's bottom lip quiver as the woman pouted, and he grunted. "Nosy shit, it's not important."

"Is it a document?" She pestered. "You don't normally bring those to the table, always scared you're gonna get 'em dirty!" A grin spread across her lips.

He rolled his eyes and continued eating, ignoring the chatty woman to his right. She continued to poke and pry, trying her darnedest to get a response out of him, but one never came. Finally, she sighed and went back to her own dinner.

The table of subordinates was crowded and loud, but not as much as it usually was. Levi found himself staring, curious as to why the old cadets seemed to be less rambunctious than usual, and soon found himself an answer. The table was short one Eren Jaeger. He scanned the face of Eren's sister, who didn't have a murderous aura about her, which told him that Eren was fine, wherever he was. But that begged the questioned, where  _was_  Eren?

Hanji's voice was just background noise as Levi thought of what he had found in the teen's cell earlier that day, as he thought of Eren. Eren was a brat, but a brat that had fire in his eyes and hope in his heart, passion in his soul, and anger in his voice. The man sighed, finishing up his dinner and standing to take his bowl and spoon to the back to wash them. Wash, a word associated with clean, that started with 'W'. Other words that started with 'W' were worth, world, wall, warrior. He heard Hanji call after him, but he ignored her, already halfway out of the mess hall's door.

Eren's name started with the letter 'E', and the more Levi thought about the letter, the more he thought about Eren. Boots tapping loudly down the hallway toward the dungeon, the teen was consuming his thoughts. Energetic, excited, electrifying, emerald, eyes. A snort of amusement came from the man as he approached the door that lead to the dungeon, and he paused, pulling the winkled paper from his back pocket. His eyes scanned the words scribbled across in legible letters, lifting his hand to push the door open.

His hand didn't even graze the solid oak before the door was pulled open, revealing one messy haired subordinate.

The younger seemed startled at the sight of his captain, quickly saluting him with a fist at his heart. “Sir?”

“You weren’t at dinner,” Levi said plainly.

“Sorry, sir.” Green eyes averted their gaze from cloudy-blue. “Commander Erwin needed me to run an errand for him, and when I got back I wanted to change my shirt—it got a stain on it while I was out… sir.” Then Eren’s eyes caught the crinkled paper in Levi’s hand. “What’s that, sir?”

Levi remembered the reason he had headed to the dungeon in the first place now. He lifted the paper, keeping a bored expression painted on his face, and held the stationary up for Eren to see. He watched the boy’s face redden at the realization that what was written on the paper was from his own hand.

Then Eren tried to snatch it away, but he was too slow.

“P-please give me that,” the brunet managed, his voice crawling with uneasiness.

“I will,” Levi said. He didn't feel the need to tell Eren he had already read it. Eren seemed to relax a bit at the words. “But, I want you to read it to me.”

“W-what?!” It was a screech.

“You heard me.” Levi replied calmly, holding it back out to the other. He watched as Eren hesitated to take it, the teen’s hands shaking slightly, and bit back a smirk. Smirk, that started with the letter ‘S’, and so did subordinate, sentiment, soul. “Read it.”

Eren was silent for a moment, trying to swallow down his mortification so he could follow-through the captain’s order.

“I—uh… do I have to?” Barely above a whisper, the boy pleaded, but Levi’s eyes gave no mercy. Eren felt defeated, and sighed. He looked back down at the paper. “Okay…

_“L is for loss, something you’ve gone through too much of,_  
 _E is for your eyes that show pain, but I want to fill them with love,_  
 _V is for the victory that I hope I can help you bring humanity to,_  
 _I is for I, as in me, saying I love you.”_

Eren swallowed hard again, hands dropping to his side, the paper crumpling within his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

A pause. “…It was inappropriate. Uh, for me to write that, I mean.”

“You’re talented,” Levi said. “I liked it.”

Eren stared at him. “You… what?”

“I said I liked it. Damn, Jaeger, clean your ears out.” The boy seemed dumbfounded. “Well, I suppose you should be getting to the mess hall before dinner is over with, hm?”

The words didn’t register for a moment, Eren mulling over them before gasping and saluting Levi a final time, tossing away any embarrassment he had left. “Yes, sir!” He shoved the stationary into Levi’s hands and took off.

Cloudy blue eyes followed Eren’s back as the boy rushed down the hallway to the mess hall. Back started with the letter ‘B’, and so did bravery, brightness, and brat. Eren was a seriously shitty brat, but—Levi’s eyes trailed down to look at the poem written to him sitting on the wrinkled paper, the smallest of smiles sitting on his lips. Eren was Levi's shitty brat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Corny endings, awww ye-yuh.


End file.
